


Wobbly Legs, A Snowman and Love

by Calysta18



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9872012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calysta18/pseuds/Calysta18
Summary: Things have changed for Sam and Dean!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at Sam and Dean Archive - old story and new home!

Sam reeled backwards nearly losing his footing as a snowball hit him square in the chest. He looked up and glared at his brother. "Dean," he protested a whine creeping into his voice as he brushed the feathery light snow off the front of his anorak.

Standing in the middle of their snow-covered backyard, Dean was flipping a second snowball up and down in his un-gloved hand. "Dean," he mimicked his brother with a chuckle. "Wanna build a snowman?" he asked with a hopeful grin.

"Dean," Sam scolded as he rolled his eyes. "I thought you were taking a nap."

"I'm not freaking four," Dean snapped. "And I'm tired of sitting on my ass doing nothing for hours on end," Dean pouted dropping his snowball. "I just needed to get out of the house for a while. I always did like the snow." Dean grinned at Sam again his expression still hopeful.

"According to the weather on the news show this morning the snow isn't going anywhere," Sam replied evenly. "It will still be here tomorrow.... and the next day."

Dean sighed heavily his smile instantly fading. "So you don't wanna build a snowman?"

"You should be resting," Sam persisted as he marched towards the barn. "I'm gonna check on the jeep," he looked back over his shoulder. "And if you insist on being outside put your gloves on," Sam scolded. "And a hat," he added suddenly irritated by Dean's irresponsibility towards his wellbeing.

Dean pulled a face at Sam. "I guess that means no," he shrugged his shoulders shoving his hands in his pockets.

"For the moment," Sam continued towards the barn. "Perhaps after I've checked the jeep over. And you've had a rest."

Dean rolled his eyes at Sam. "That's Sammy speak for no," he snapped angrily. "I told you that I don't want a stupid rest. Don't... don't treat me like a cripple," he yelled at Sam's back. "I'm not a child who needs you to tell me what to do. When to rest. When to put my gloves on. When to wear a hat," Dean was trembling as his anger rose.

"Well you're acting like a child now," Sam said calmly as he opened the barn door. He turned to look back at Dean. "Have you at least done your exercises?"

"Stop damn well mothering me," Dean accused angrily kicking at the snow sending a spray of white flakes into the air. "Stop telling me what to do. Stop being a stupid little brother. You are driving me nuts."

"Dean," Sam took a step towards Dean. "I just want you for once to do as the doctor says. You resting and doing the exercises are important."

"I'm sick of resting," Dean replied sulkily. "And I'm sick of doing what you and the doctors want." He stared defiantly at Sam. "And I hate it when you treat me like some kind of cripple," he stabbed a finger towards Sam anger flashing in his pale eyes. "I hate it," he turned away from Sam heading towards the house, his gait wobbly and unsteady in the deep snow.

"Dean," Sam protested stung by the hurtful words.

"Leave me alone," Dean snarled as he struggled up the steps to the house gripping the handrail tightly to steady himself and lever himself up step by step. "Go away. Go check the jeep out. Go do stupid little brother stuff. Like not building a snowman," he slammed the door behind him. "Just leave me alone."

Sam sighed to himself. They had both known, deep down, that a confrontation had been inevitable. The atmosphere had been charged with unspoken emotions that neither of them wanted to face for days. Dean was restless and bored which was never a good thing. His bad mood had been brewing for days, and even Sam himself had felt uncharacteristically edgy and anxious. Sam took a step forward intending to follow Dean into the house. Sam sighed again as he turned back towards the barn deciding to take the coward's route and leave Dean to calm down for a while.

Half an hour later Sam had checked the jeep out to his satisfaction. He couldn't resist it. He pulled the heavy tarpaulin of the shape parked next to their jeep. Dean's Impala sat shiny and black and protected from the cold. Sam ran his hand over the paintwork and could almost feel the rumble of the engine as it roared. Feeling silly, Sam carefully pulled the heavy tarpaulin back over the car making sure no piece of metal or part of the car was open to the cold air. Dean would kill him if his "baby" got cold.

Sam took a deep breath knowing he couldn't put off the inevitable. He hurried towards their small one storey house. The home they had made together just outside a small town in Colorado. It came complete with its own barn and a small parcel of land both near and far enough away from the town for both of them.

With his hand on the door handle Sam stamped his feet to get rid of the excess snow off his boots. Taking a calming breath Sam opened the door. "Dean," he called. "Dean," he repeated wandering through the house shrugging his anorak, scarf and gloves off as he searched. The house was silent and empty.

Sam sighed in exasperation wondering where Dean had gone. They needed to talk and Sam knew they couldn't put it off any longer. Sam moved over to the window at the front of the house peering out. Sam dodged back out of sight as Dean looked up towards the house. Sam counted to ten before cautiously peeping out of the window again. Leaning against the wall arms folded across his chest, Sam smiled to himself as he silently watched Dean playing in the snow.

Dean was awkwardly rolling a ball of snow towards the porch steps. His walk was stiff and he wobbled slightly and Sam knew he was using the large ball of snow for balance. Sam watched fascinated as Dean started to pat the snow into what looked like a "body" shape. Seemingly satisfied with his efforts, Dean turned and began to roll another ball of snow towards the first.

Stumbling in the deep soft snow Dean fell forwards. Dean lay in the snow for a moment and Sam held his breath clenching his fists desperately resisting the urge to rush out and help Dean to his feet. He wanted to help Dean, even felt his feet shift slightly but a stronger feeling deep inside him prevented him from moving to the door sensing that Dean needed to do this by himself.

Sam could hear Dean encouraging himself through gritted teeth. "OK. You can do this Dean," he could hear his brother say as he slowly pushed himself up onto his knees. Sam let out his breath as Dean struggled to his feet. Staggering for a moment Dean eventually managed to regain his balance by grabbing hold of the wooden handrail. He brushed the snow off his anorak and jeans with his still bare hands. After a minute, Dean pushed himself off from the handrail walking stiffly towards the ball of snow to continue shoving it towards his first.

From his vantage point Sam could see the look of pure determination on Dean's face. Dean had never looked so beautiful to Sam than at this moment as he pushed the snowball across their front yard. This was his Dean, the Dean he loved so much it hurt sometimes. Strong, determined and stubborn as hell, Dean had overcome every obstacle and challenge thrown at him since the accident that had nearly taken his life.

Sam closed his eyes as he thought back to the day that had changed their lives forever. They had been trailing another shape-shifter, who had been on a killing spree, for most of the day. They were slowly closing in tracking it to an alleyway. Seizing an opportunity Dean had leapt out of the Impala shouting at him to get the gun with the silver bullets out of the trunk. For once Sam had done as he was told and it was probably something he would regret for the rest of his life. Grabbing the already loaded gun out of the trunk Sam had quickly followed after Dean. Running out of the alleyway he had been in time to watch in horror as Dean was hit by a speeding truck as he crossed the street. The truck hadn't slowed or stopped as it slammed into Dean tossing him through the air like a rag doll to land heavily on the sidewalk.

Sam shivered as he recalled sitting on the sidewalk cradling Dean's head in his lap screaming for someone to call 911 covered in Dean's blood and trying not to look at Dean's shattered body or the broken bones that protruded gruesomely out of his ripped blood spattered jeans. The shape-shifter had escaped in the confusion but Sam hadn't cared. His only thoughts were for Dean.

Sam had never been so terrified in his life. He had thought he was going to lose Dean. He had paced up and down marking every minute of the ten hours of initial surgery that had repaired Dean's shattered body. The list of Dean's injuries had been extensive. Apart from his smashed legs, he had suffered a broken arm, several cracked and broken ribs, a punctured lung, a ruptured spleen, massive internal bleeding, bruises too many to count and a severe concussion. Dean had miraculously survived the surgery, but descended into a coma during the first night. For three long weeks - the longest three weeks in Sam's life - he had sat by Dean's bed in the ICU holding onto his hand, talking to him, willing him to live, willing him to wake up and come back to him. Patiently and refusing all attempts to get him to go home and rest, he had sat at Dean's bedside until the morning that Dean had woken up and told him to shut up. Sam had kissed Dean, called the doctors and then locked himself in the bathroom and cried with relief.

The battle had then been on. A battle more fierce than any they had ever fought with the supernatural. Dean spent four months fighting his way back towards full health. The doctors said Dean would never walk again being confined to a wheelchair for the rest of his life. Three weeks later the wheelchair lay abandoned as Dean wrestled to master the crutches and then the walking sticks. It had been an uphill battle with many tears of frustration and anger shed as Dean fought to walk again. But he did it and Sam was right there at his side as he overcame and won each small battle.

Dean's other injuries gradually healed but his legs had been severely damaged, some of the bone injuries being so severe that not even pins and metal plates seemed to help. Three more painful operations over the course of six months hadn't really improved his mobility, and Dean had been forced to admit his only defeat and use braces on his lower legs to help support him when he walked stubbornly refusing to use the crutches or the walking sticks.

Sam looked back out of the window watching Dean pat his snowman into shape. His thoughts turned to their father and Sam pushed down the bitterness he felt. John Winchester had visited twice - once when Dean had been in a coma and once when he was struggling to walk again. Their father never said a word just beckoned Sam outside Dean's room and asked Sam to leave on the hunt with him. Sam had been horrified. Even if they hadn't been lovers, Sam would never have left his brother and it was at that moment that he was glad they had decided not to tell their father about their relationship. But it had also slowly dawned on him that John Winchester had no use for a broken and damaged Dean on his obsessive hunt. With the horrible realisation fuelling his rage and desperate to protect Dean from hurt, Sam had turned his back on his father and told him to leave and not come back. When he turned back their father had left and they hadn't seen him since.

A package had arrived in the mail four days later containing a cheque for thirty thousand dollars from their father. Handing his brother the cheque Sam had reluctantly confessed everything to Dean. Dean hadn't said a word and Sam sensed that his brother knew, deep down, that he was no use to his father. Dean had cried that night and Sam couldn't think of a thing to say that would help. Instead he just held Dean tight until the crying stopped and his brother fell asleep in his arms. Dean never mentioned their father after that night but Sam knew that his brother was deeply hurt by his actions. But the fact that his father saw him as a useless cripple only seemed to make Dean more determined and that was when the wheelchair, crutches and walking sticks had been abandoned in the space of two months. Dean hated the leg braces but they also helped him walk without the aids.

However, they were both realists and had finally resigned themselves to the fact that they would never hunt again. And the irony was that it was a drunken driver not a supernatural being that had put paid to their hunting days. They had decided to move to Colorado for no other reason than they had liked the State when they had been exorcising a poltergeist the year before. They used some of the money to put a down payment on their home. Sam had a job teaching at the local school and Dean helped out a local carpenter two days a week in his workshop. He had a flair and talent for carving and many examples of his work were displayed on the shelves in their small home. Sam was happy and he desperately wanted Dean to be happy as well.

Sam was snapped out of his musings by a cry from Dean. Panicked Sam looked out of the window to see that his brother had fallen in the snow again. He watched as Dean slowly rolled over pulling himself up into a sitting position. He could see Dean biting his lip as his brother swiped his arm across his face.

Mind made up, Sam turned away from the window heading towards the kitchen. Five minutes later he appeared on the porch two steaming mugs in his hands. Dean was still sitting in the snow gazing into the distance. "I thought you'd like some hot chocolate," Sam nodded towards one of the mugs as he placed them on the small wooden table they kept on the porch.

Dean looked up. He cocked his head to one side still biting at his bottom lip. "Could do with a hand up," he admitted reluctantly. "The legs are a bit wobbly."

Sam smiled slightly as he hurried down the porch steps. Dean bit his lip again as he offered Sam his hands. Grabbing them firmly. "Your hands are cold," Sam chided as he hauled Dean to his feet. Dean pulled a face at Sam wincing in pain as he straightened his legs. Sam held onto Dean as he staggered slightly battling for balance.

"Lets you and me sit here," Sam suggested with a smile as he manoeuvred Dean onto the second from bottom step. "And drink our hot chocolate."

"No marshmallows," Dean murmured accepting the mug of hot chocolate.

"You ate them all last night Mr Sweet-tooth," Sam teased.

"You helped," Dean protested warming his cold hands on the mug. He sipped at the sweet liquid straightening his legs out in front of him. He rubbed absently at his right shin. Glancing sideways, Dean smiled at Sam again as he sat down his own mug clasped in ungloved hands.

"You forgot your gloves," Dean accused lightly.

"You're a bad influence on me," Sam teased smiling at Dean. He was rewarded with a lopsided grin. Sam shuffled closer pleased when Dean leaned up against him.

Sitting in silence they savoured their hot chocolate and each other's company. "Sorry. I am such an asshole sometimes," Dean muttered eventually softly nudging Sam's shoulder.

"Only sometimes?" Sam raised his eyes with a small smile.

"OK. OK," Dean conceded with a smile of his own. "More than sometimes. But I shouldn't have said all that stupid stuff," he drained his mug setting it down on a higher step. "You know me. Open my big mouth first. Think later."

Sam took a deep breath steeling his nerves. "No Dean. I'm the one that should be sorry," he nudged Dean back placing his mug on the step next to Dean's. "I know it makes you angry when I fuss," Sam put an arm protectively around Dean's shoulder. "But it's only because I love you so much." Dean snuggled closer as Sam stared out across their snow-covered yard.

"You're such a girl sometimes," Dean teased as he snuggled even closer.

Sam tightened his grip. "I'm sorry. I should have been there when the truck hit you. Been there to stop it," he shot a glance sideways at Dean before turning his attention back to the snow. "I let you down," Sam whispered. "And not for the first time in our lives. But this time you nearly died," his gaze dropped to Dean's legs staring at the outline of the heavy braces through the denim.

"Hey hold on just a damn minute," Dean interrupted pulling out of the embrace. He tapped Sam's hand to get his attention. "Let me get this straight. You're sitting here telling me that for all this time you've been feeling guilty about the accident? About me getting hurt?" Dean tapped Sam's hand again when he didn't answer. Sam nodded slightly still not looking at Dean. Dean shifted slightly turning to face Sam. He forced Sam to look at him by nudging his chin upwards. "But I didn't die. I'm here. You're here. We're both here. Together," Dean stroked his hand down Sam's face gently. "You got nothing to feel guilty about. I wasn't looking. Too busy trying to get that shape-shifter. Head up my ass as usual. And the truck driver was outta his head drunk as a skunk. So it wasn't your fault."

"But," Sam tried to cut in.

"But nothing," Dean stopped Sam speaking by pressing his fingers over Sam's lips. "You've always been there for me. Always. Hey you're the guy who sat at my bedside reading me stories for three weeks," he leaned forward brushing his lips over Sam's.

"And you slept through all of them," Sam teased a small smile playing on his lips. The horrible guilt he had been feeling for weeks and months suddenly seemed lessened by Dean's gentle and loving words.

"Yeah," Dean grinned. "Sorry about that."

"I love you anyway," Sam quipped pulling Dean into a embrace hugging him hard. "And I don't think you're a child or a cripple. I never have," he brushed his hand through Dean's hair. "I worry that you are trying to do too much, too soon. And I don't want you ending up back in the hospital again. I couldn't bear that."

"I know, "Dean pulled back. "It's just that I get so bored sitting around all the time," he admitted quietly. "And I feel fine most of the time. Honest. I just wanna do normal stuff. With you. OK?" He stroked his fingers up and down Sam's face.

Sam nodded. "All right Dean," he nipped at Dean's fingers gently.

"But that means sometimes you gotta let me fall on my ass," Dean grinned at Sam. "And let me get up all by myself. OK?" he leaned closer his hot breath warming Sam's skin.

"Mmmm," Sam murmured closing his eyes. "But it also means that sometimes you have to let me help you up," he countered pulling Dean closer by the front of his anorak.

Dean sighed defeated. "OK. It's a deal," he agreed snuggling into Sam's arms. "Guess we both got a lot to learn. Huh?" he smiled up at Sam.

Sam leant forward kissing him gently. "Yes, he murmured against Dean's lips. "But we have a lifetime to learn," he licked at Dean's lips.

"I am so over that," Dean sighed opening his mouth inviting Sam inside. They held onto each other tightly losing themselves in the kiss as they explored one another's mouth.

Dean pulled back first resting his forehead on Sam's. "Wanna fool around?" he asked grinning as Sam kissed down his face and neck, licking and sucking at the pale skin.

"What about your snowman?" Sam pulled back nodding his head towards the two large snowballs.

"Frosty can wait," Dean pushed at Sam impatiently.

"I'll help you later on," Sam chuckled jumping to his feet.

"Promise?" Dean grinned.

Sam nodded. He looked down at Dean cocking his head to one side. "Is this one of the times I let you get up all by yourself?" he teased smiling broadly.

"No.  Wobbly legs here," Dean pulled a face which quickly turned into a grin. "This is one of those times that you help me up," he offered his hands to Sam. "Friggin smart ass."

Sam smirked his eyes glinting with mischief as he carefully hauled Dean to his feet. Before Dean had chance to move or protest he had been grabbed firmly and swung over Sam's shoulder.

"Sam," Dean squeaked in surprise as Sam started up the porch steps towards the front door. Sam pushed the door open. "I think you're kinda taking the helping me up stuff a bit too far," Dean gave an un-Dean like giggle as Sam kicked the door closed behind them.

Sam chuckled as he slipped Dean gently off his shoulder to the floor. "I just got carried away," he kept a steadying hand on Dean's arm.

"Freak," Dean punched his arm.

Sam shrugged off his anorak. "Your freak?" he asked as he helped Dean out of his anorak.

"Oh yeah," Dean breathed tangling his hands in Sam's sweater drawing him close to claim his lips hungrily. Sam dropped both anoraks to the floor as he wrapped his arms around Dean returning the kiss with enthusiasm. Dean traced his tongue along Sam's bottom lip. Sam moaned opening his mouth to welcome Dean's slick tongue as it restlessly explored the inside flicking over his teeth and gums. Sam groaned with pleasure deepening the kiss as Dean sucked on his tongue.

Coming up for air at the same time they held onto each other tightly tenderly caressing the other with their hands. Sam kept them both balanced as their practised hands pulled and tugged at shirts, sweaters, jeans and underwear removing them easily, despite the bulky leg braces on Dean's legs, and discarded them in an untidy heap on the floor.

"Bed," Dean murmured into Sam's mouth. "Want you," he tugged at Sam impatiently. "Now."

"Mmmm," Sam released Dean's mouth. Drawing Dean closer he clasped him firmly around the waist his hands gently massaging the muscles in Dean's back. Sam wriggled his toes and feet until he had his feet under each one of Dean's. "Shall we dance?" he swung Dean around dancing him towards their bedroom ignoring the fact that the heavy leg braces knocked his shins a couple of times.

"You are such a weirdo," Dean laughed as he let Sam waltz them over to their bed. "But I love you anyway," he claimed Sam's lips in a kiss. Dean let go of Sam before he could return the kiss. He sat down heavily on the edge of the bed.

"Dean," Sam whined.

"And I thought I was the impatient one," Dean grinned up at Sam.

"I'm a man with a plan," Sam said with a mischievous grin. "And the plan is more kissing," he waggled his eyebrows at Dean seductively.

"OK. OK. Just let me dump these," Dean waved a hand at the bulky leg braces. "Then we can work on that plan of yours. OK?"

"Let me," Sam pushed Dean gently onto his back. Kneeling beside Dean Sam gently unbuckled the first leg brace carefully removing it from Dean's left leg. He moved to the right leg quickly and efficiently removing the second brace. Sam couldn't help noticing the long red scars of surgery which were still apparent on both legs. Dean's legs were painfully thin, the severe damage to both the muscle and bone meant that, despite surgery, pins and plates, Dean couldn't seem to build and strengthen the muscles in his legs, hence the bulky leather and metal leg braces for support. They both hoped that with physiotherapy and exercises Dean would be able strengthen his wasted muscles and have lighter braces in the future, but for now they were stuck with the bulky braces. Sam stared at the braces knowing that Dean hated them but remembered that Dean was always telling him that it was better than crutches or a wheelchair. He dropped the braces to the floor turning back to Dean.

Dean sighed happily flexing his legs gingerly. "Mmmm," he murmured. "That feels better."

"Let me make you feel even better," Sam offered with a smile as he started to gently massage his hands up and down Dean's left leg inch by inch.

"This one is feeling left out," Dean lifted his right leg slightly.

"Hedonist," Sam accused with a grin as he moved over to the right leg, running his hands up and down the pale skin soothingly.

"College boy," Dean snorted.

Sam stuck his tongue out as he rubbed at the red marks the brace had made just below Dean's right knee. "Does it hurt?" Sam asked his voice low.

"No," Dean sighed. "Not any more."

Sam smiled to himself as he continued to rub at the sore area. Dean shivered as Sam brushed his hands lightly over his thigh gently massaging.

"I knew it," Dean lifted his head off the pillow. "You got magic hands." Sam leaned forward kissing Dean quickly before returning to his massage. He gently squeezed one thigh between his fingers continuing to caress the other with his free hand.

Suddenly impatient Dean pulled Sam on top of his body. Caught off guard by the sudden movement, Sam accidentally kicked Dean's left leg. Dean yelped in pain clutching at Sam's hand his grip iron-like as the pain washed over him in waves. Sam quickly rolled off Dean lying by his side letting Dean squeeze his hand until it went numb.

"Sorry," Sam murmured over and over. He kissed Dean's shoulder trying to soothe his brother. "Sorry," he repeated."

"It's OK Sammy," Dean released his grip and let out the breath he was holding. Rolling onto his side, Dean propped himself up on his elbow looking down into Sam's anxious eyes. "Hey," he said softly caressing the worried face. "It was an accident. No harm done. Just caught me by surprise. OK?"

Sam nodded slightly biting at his bottom lip still looking worried. "I can't bear the thought of hurting you," he admitted quietly. "I'm so frightened of hurting you when we make love."

Dean sighed. He leaned down to kiss Sam. "Now listen to me. And listen good," he drew back his face determined. "I'm not a piece of china. I won't break," he chastised gently. "Yes my legs hurt sometimes. But it's OK."

"But," Sam opened his mouth to interrupt.

Dean silenced him with a wave of his hand. "But nothing. I'm still me. You know... tough but loveable..... and full of attitude." Sam laughed lightly at the comment taking Dean's hand in his again. "So my legs hurt a bit now and again," Dean continued. "But that don't change who I am. How I feel about you. What I want."

"Dean," Sam interrupted.

"No sshhh," Dean put his fingers on Sam's mouth, silencing him. "And right now I want us to make love."

Sam stared at his determined looking brother for a moment. Dean smiled at him and Sam let out a deep breath and smiled back. He shifted pushing Dean onto his back. Sitting up, he carefully straddled Dean's legs. Leaning forward Sam stopped his descent an inch from Dean's lips, his breath caressing the warm skin. "I love you," Sam mouthed as he sank down capturing Dean's mouth in a passionate kiss. Dean pressed up into the kiss wrapping his arms around Sam's back.

Breathless Sam pulled away turning his attention to sucking on Dean's shoulder swiping his tongue up and down the tendon in Dean's neck. Dean moaned with pleasure as he writhed under Sam's body. Sam started to trace a path up and down Dean's lean body with his tongue lapping at the dips and hollows of the body he had come to know so well.

Dean moaned again as Sam flicked his tongue across his nipples tantalisingly before licking his way back up towards Dean's mouth. Joining mouths, sharing breath, they kissed long, hard and hungrily as their hands explored the other's body. They writhed against the one another's nakedness, grinding their groins together, sliding their cocks together. They moaned each other's names as they thrust and jerked against one another, eager to possess the other in love, rejoicing in the feelings they were evoking.

"Need you. Want you," Sam chanted gently pushing Dean's legs apart. Kneeling between the spread legs, he took hold of his own cock rubbing it against Dean's cock and balls. They both sighed in contentment at the wonderful sensation the touch caused them both.

Ignoring the twinges of pain Dean spread his legs even more moving his hand down to join Sam's on his cock. He shifted slightly encouraging Sam to rub his hardness against his opening. Sam groaned in desire. Closing his eyes, he rested his head in the crook of Dean's neck. "Oh Dean," he sighed, flicking his tongue into the dip of Dean's collarbone lapping at his brother's warm skin again. Dean continued to rub Sam's cock against his opening and the sensitive spot behind his balls. "Make love to me," he whispered in invitation into Sam's ear.

Closing his eyes, Sam groaned in ecstasy at the invitation. Gently pushing at Dean's legs, Sam made sure that they were both comfortable putting a pillow under Dean's hips. Sam leant forward kissing Dean again. Then, angling himself downwards, he drove his cock into Dean's ass slowly. Dean sighed happily as he pushed his hips upwards to meet Sam's initial downward thrust his hands running up and down Sam's arms gently caressing and massaging. Sam grunted in satisfaction as his cock fully breached Dean's body his balls caressing Dean's buttocks as he pushed himself inwards.

Rocking against each other they delighted in their lovemaking intimately joined as Sam moved his cock up and down inside Dean. Sam brought his hand up gently stroking at Dean's cock evoking soft, pleased murmurs from Dean. Dean's hands caressed every bit of Sam's skin he could touch as he encouraged Sam to thrust harder and harder. Sam started to pump Dean's cock as his need built, his thumb ghosting over the dampened head. Their need for each other became more urgent, and they moaned as one as they picked up the rhythm chanting each other's names as they moved towards their release.

Sam couldn't wait any longer. He squeezed Dean's cock hard massaging the hard length roughly while at the same time pressing his own cock up against Dean's prostate. Dean cried out his name arching his back off the bed. Closing his eyes tightly, Dean pushed upwards as he climaxed his body jerking uncontrollably as his semen coated Sam's hand, splattering across his own belly and thigh. Watching Dean come sent Sam over the edge towards his own climax. With an answering cry, he thrust hard into Dean's ass. Panting hard Dean pushed his body upwards and Sam cried out again as he felt his cock pulse over and over as he released his semen deep within Dean's body.

They kissed and nipped at each other hungrily continuing to pound against the other's sweat sheened body as they descended towards the final throes of their lovemaking. Finally spent, Dean lay back exhausted as Sam reached down to carefully pull his cock from Dean's body. Dean relaxed his legs as he threw the pillow from under his hips on the floor. His legs ached from their exertions but he didn't care. Dean was with the most important person in his life and hell would freeze over first before he gave up their love making. He grinned knowing that he could probably persuade his brother to give his legs a massage later. Sam flopped down next to Dean and they lay side by side clutching at each other's hand in silence as they struggled to get their breathing under control.

Sam recovered first. Dragging himself from their bed, he hurried into the adjoining bathroom to retrieve a towel. He efficiently and quickly cleaned them up before consigning the towel to the floor with Dean's discarded pillow. Sliding back into their bed, Sam pulled the comforter up over them.

Dean rolled onto his side snuggling close to Sam. Sam very carefully slung one of his legs over Dean and pulled his brother closer to his warmth. They lay in silence luxuriating in their intimacy kissing each other softly every now and again not in arousal, but as an expression of their love for one another.

"Sammy," Dean murmured against Sam's neck.

"Mmmm," Sam replied.

"Dan said I could work a few more days in the shop if I wanted to," Dean said quietly. "And I want to. I feel OK. And you could drop me off on your way to school....." he rambled. "And I really like it there."

"OK," Sam nuzzled Dean's neck.

"Really?" Dean pulled back in surprise. "I thought you'd try and stop me."

Sam snorted. "And when has that ever been successful?" He opened his eyes grinning at the still surprised looking Dean. "Dean. I love you. And I want you to be happy. And if working in the shop makes you happy. Then I'm happy. OK."

"Love you too Sammy," Dean kissed Sam. "But.... Really?" Dean repeated still not believing that Sam had agreed so easily.

"It's Sam. And yes really," Sam chuckled. "As long as you rest sometimes and do your exercises regularly. And don't overdo it."

"I knew there would be a catch," Dean sighed as he laid back down beside his brother. "OK," he conceded I'll do the resting and exercising if you quit your mother hen act."

"Deal," Sam murmured closing his eyes again. "And this is resting time. OK?"

A thought occurred to Dean and he grinned mischievously. "Building a snowman would be exercise." Sam snorted again. Dean leaned closer blowing on Sam's ear. "Sex is an exercise as well," he whispered into Sam's ear.

"Dean," Sam said in exasperation. "Resting. Not talking."

"OK. Resting here," Dean laughed lightly as he wrapped his arms around Sam snuggling close. He closed his eyes


End file.
